


voretron

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vore, giant orgy, i just left all my typos in bc it added to the mood, please help me, what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: uwu





	voretron

the time has com.keith and lance are together and everyone is happy

except..........theyre not

they all want a piece of that lanass and keith is gonna fight them for it

"kith.......let me vore lance" shiro begged him,  but keith refused!!!!1!! he pulled out his bayrd and it took the dform of a DICK......what a chage

what shiro didnt knwo was that keith had been practicing for MOTNHs on transforming his bayerd into a Penis so that he could finally get some dik

"u want sum fuk" kirth retaliated and shiro nodded. keith jsut laughed "your gonna have 2 cum get it" he ran off to the lounge and everyone was there

"keith did shiro want to vore lance" the small goblin aka pidge asked. kuth nooded and every1 in the room gasped LOUDLY

"dan keit ur bobbie s" lance said out loud out of noiwhere. keith shook his tiddies and then everyon nutted instantly

shro came in and also nutted at the sight of keitjs tiddes.......allthe paladins were so turned on by daddy shiro nutting that they all jumped oln top of each other and started voring loudly

then corn came in....with a  **gun**

he shot everryone and they kept voring and dickin down in a pudle of blood

corn and allure joined and then everyone got  _fucking vored_ by hank the end


End file.
